


The Life Of Her

by annashina



Category: Big Bang (Band), Infinite (Band), korean - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shyness, for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annashina/pseuds/annashina
Summary: Just for fun fanfiction ,Between O/C and her friendsFriendship/RomanceNo incest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for misspelling and grammar

I'm choi Song Hyun .  
People may know me as Luna . my stage name and my english name choi luna.  
I was born in UK,1997 , my father is dutch-French-korean mix, Many people in UK thought that I don't look like a korean , because of my big doe eyes and long eyelashes, small pouty lips , dark blue yes colour , natural golden brown hair and petite body size , and either thick or thin body.  
I also have half Brother and Sister from mother, she's 100% korean , but i don't take a lot from her.

* * *

 

Choi seunghyun known as TOP part of the mega Boyband, Bigbang .  
Since i was a little kid . i already started modeling and some acting . I'm what people calls child actress or child model.  
When my father and mother decided to break up and my mom brought me to Korea , i was 4  . she then re married her first husband. Mr.Choi ... Even thought my father and my step father have the same family name . he's very different...yes he is kind ..  
Once  
I overheard . that they actually haven't divorced yet at the time my mom in relationship with my father...she officially divorced when she got pregnant .  
But she actually never married my father...  
"She's .... I .. Hate to say this but...to me . She's an accident"  
"She's like an obligations and my responsibilities"  
That was what my mom said .. To his husband.. At that time .. My heart .. My trust ... Everything shatter .. I can't stand to live in the household anymore and i started to hate her .. I started to developed a fear of trusting someone , specially women , even myself is a she . ironic...

* * *

  
Because of that time , i got ptsd .  
In my 5 years in life . i learned something . that a 5 years old shouldn't heard..  
And i decided to live with my father in UK.  
When i decided to go live with ny father ,  
My brother asked me ,  
"Do you have to go back to UK?"  
"....Yes,oppa.."  
"I wish..i could let you live with me and the others , but it's your choices . i hope whatever happens we still stay in contact and maybe in near future you could tell me what's wrong"  
I nodded , and hug him .  
I went back to UK .  
I continue my child model and actress there , while working i also go to school , and never miss any doctor appointment .  
I , actually born premature , and have a weak immune and there's some complications with my heart , fortunately it's not life threatening , but I'll have to undergo surgery when I'm much more older , for safety measures . since the doctors said that if i undergo the surgery now , they afraid that i could get another complications due to my weak immune .  
That's why , I've been building my immune to be more strong so i can be healthy like other kids.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 YEARS LATER

  
"Luna , my daughter . You will live in Korea from now on , "  
"Why , daddy?"  
"My work here is done for now , my cousin , your uncle , ask for my help with hs company . You will continue your studies and work there." He patted my head and sit me on his lap  
"My uncle? You mean Uncle Yang? . THEN I'M IN THE SAME AGENCY AS OPPA?!" my eyes started to sparkle , i can't hide the excitement to finally be able to spend more time with my beloved oppa .  
He just debuted not long time ago , unde name BigBan that have 5 members including him . I've never officially meet them but SeungOppa introduce them to me through phone call.  
"Yes that's right , we will leave in a week okay?" He put me down and kiss my forehead  
I nodded and went to my room to sleep and tomorrow we'll started packing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now , I'm 10 years old. I've adapt quite well in here , korea. I always wait for my daddy inside the YG building .  
I walked around , searching for seungoppa.  
I heard sound coming from the recording studio .  
I peek inside , still feeling shy . I'm still sh around people .  
Inside i see Jiyoung Oppa or Known as G-Dragon , Bigbang Leader and Rapper.  
I also see , cameras. 'That's right , they currently filming reality show, i shouldn't disturb them' i thought .  
But , Jiyoung oppa already noticed me and he spun around to my directions and opened his arms . "SongHyun-a , what are you doing there , come inside . You Oppa are recording right now , lets watch" he smile sweetly. He knew i can't deny him , when he already smile sweetly .I walked slowly and then run to his arms . he lift me up , i hide my face in his neck and hugged him .  
Bigbang's member already become my other brothers , they practically raised me when my dad isn't available or very busy. My uncle , gives the permission.  
I'm very close to Them .  
"Baby , are you waiting for daddy?" Jiyoung oppa asked sweetly . i nodded.  
He caress my head and i can feel myself starting to sleep .  
"Shh, it's okay , just go to sleep"  
And I fell asleep minutes later .  
SeungHyun or TOP finished the recording and went outside the room and see his little sister sleeping , "She fell asleep?"  
"Yeah , she's very tired i think . " GD stand up and give her to his real brother while he went inside the recording room .  
TOP lay her on the Sofa and cover her with his Jacket , He kisses her head and he sit and helped with the recording.  
Around Hour passed. Someone knock and went inside the recording room.  
"Oh , you're here" Jiyoung stand up and greeted Park Bom from 2NE1 .  
"Yes , sorry for being late . " she greeted both of them and noticed Little kid sleeping , " Oh?"  
"My little sister ," Seunghyun told her .  
Bom nodded and said she knew but never got the chance to actually meet her personally , since she's quite a famous star in the industry despite still being a kid.  
They continue their recording.  
Songhyun started to stirred in her sleep , Seunghyun noticed and walked towards the sofa and see her rubbing her eyes .  
"Waking up?"  
SongHyun see her oppa and hug him .  
"Omomo , Yaaa~ . " He pick her up and sit on the sofa , she started to sleep again . while taking a break , Jiyoung also sit on the sofa , watching her face sleep.  
"Yaa~ , she's so cute ~" Jiyoung poke cheek she scowling , he grinned.  
"How old is she , TOP-ssi?" Bom asked ,  
"10 years old "  
"I thought she's still 7 years old " she gasped silently  
"The first time i meet her , i thought she's 5 years old , then i knew that She's actually 8 years old that time. She's actually pretty short for her age , and her baby face didn't helped" Jiyoung lightly laughed  
"But , she really looked mature or like her age when she's working tho" Seunghyun said,  
"Well, despite her appearance and age she's already a professional and famous in korea and outside korea , right?" Bom asked , Both of them nodded.  
They talked a lot during their break. Either it's about music or some random stuffs.  
Then , suddenly someone knocked.  
A young man looked like still in his 30 opened the door , "Sorry to disturb you guys" the man give a sad smile , SeungHyun stand up and wake Songhyun , Jiyoung greeted the man aswell as Bom .  
"It's okay , sir. SongHyun-a , daddy's here . Wake up~" SongHyun rubbed her eyes and see her dad .  
"Daddy~" she went to her dad arms and doze off again .  
He kissed her head , he thanked the 3 of them "Thank you for looking after her as always"  
He bowed  
"No problem~!!" Jiyoung said and bowed . Bom and Seunghyun also bowed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Since that day , SongHyun started to get close to 2NE1 and slowly her fear started to get better , she started to be more open and cheerful unlike before , she's still very shy . She also learn about variety show and reality show from SeungRi Oppa , she also like to dance as her exercise instead of working out due to her health with YoungBae Oppa , She also good at singing .  
She started to have LOTS of friends celebrity or not . But , her Male friends are bigger compare to the female. She also become best friends with 2 of the traniees , Hanbin and Bobby. They are bit older but they very close and call each other casually.  
Now, SongHyun is 13 years old.  
She also have lots of idol friends, since she likes to visit her friends or oppa or unnies when they performing in music Show , sometimes she meet a new group or senior group and co worker (idol-Actor/Actress) , Singer and exchange contacts.  
Actually , many boys like her , but she never knew that they have crush on her , even thought she's still 13 , but they didn't want to have romantic relationship with her yet , of course she's still too young.  
SongHyun also started to live with SeungHyun , since her dad have to go back to UK , since he can't let her alone in korea he let her Oppa(s) and Unnie(s) to raised her to helped her .  
It's been months since then. And she's doing well.


	2. Chapter 2

"SongHyun-a , wanna go shopping with oppa?"  
JiYoung Oppa asked , he suddenly came to our house .  
"Oh, i think it's great , you should go out in your day off , too , SongHyun-a" Seung Oppa encourages.  
I stayed silent for a bit longer , and nodded .  
"I want to buy new clothes" i kinda pouted , JiYoung Oppa chuckled  
"Of course , of course . Go change your clothes first , it's a bit windy than usual"  
I ran to my room upstairs.  
Opened my wardrobe, changed my clothes into Navy Blue Sweater with a white small angel wings in the back , A plain black short and a Simple black knee high socks and took my small Sling Bag on my Albums/Collections rack.  
I brush my natural wavy Brown-ish hair and sprayed some perfume , took my glass-less glasses, and my favourite navy blue beret.  
I walked down  
"I'm ready "  
"Great , Hyung , I'm borrowing Her okay!" JiYoung Oppa stood up and walked towards the door with me , i took my simple black cute cat Platform shoes.  
"Alright , but let's have dinner with the others at the Usual!" SeungOppa said just as we going to step outside the door  
We nodded , i hugged him and kiss his cheek , "See you , Oppa~"  
"Hmmm, Have fun" he waved and i waved back .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oppa, can i see that store?" As we walked around the street while carrying small plastics bags contains our new stuffs that we bought at nearby mall , A brand new clothing store caught my attentions.  
"Sure ~"   
We walked towards the store , ever since we go out, many people looking at us , i never really cover my face when going out , but i usually wear a much less makeup during day off and JiYoung Oppa now he's wearing a sunglasses and face mask and a beanie , a very casual style .   
We walked with our arms intertwined,and very close but the people could feel that it doesn't have any romantic aura just a family feeling .  
And , I'm not a very fan of going outside with face covered up and also because they hardly recognize me unless they look at me long enough , since i only use skin care and base for day off or casual outing.  
We went inside the store.  
I tried on the clothes many times   
And found 4 perfect clothes , 2 of them are casual but very cute one pieces, and the other 2 are a plaid mid length skirt and a pink sweater. Recommended by JiYoung Oppa , 'he's really a fashionista' i thought.  
'I'll pay , it's my treat" Oppa said he already took his wallet  
"Oppa, i can pay for myself" i pouted , JiYoung Oppa pinched my cheek , "don't worry, just treat me sometimes , okay~"  
He already give his card and i nodded while pouting.  
Then the cashier said "Umm...by any chance , you are G-dragon from BigBang and Choi Luna , right?"   
"Could we take some pictures of you both?"  
The cashier continued and some other employees also asking the same .  
We both agreed to take some pictures and then we left the store, with my arms linked with JiYoung Oppa.   
Then a bit after that my phone rings.  
*(Haru Haru - BigBang)*   
I looked at the caller ID , 'SEUNGOPPA'  
"Yes ?"  
"Where are you guys ? We already at the usual "  
"We just finished , oppa. We're going there too"  
"How long ?"  
"Just a few minutes more , around 5 min " said JiYoung Oppa   
"Alright "   
"I'm hanging up okay , oppa~"  
"Umm"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Finally!" SeungRi Oppa stand up and pull the seat for me , we sit down and i said thank you .  
"Is the usual okay?" Daesung Oppa asked and i nodded , then after the waiter took the order , it left.  
"Do you have fun , SongHyun-a?" Seung Oppa asked me ,  
"Um,i had fun" i smiled   
"Ah that's right , SongSong , you said you wanted Oppa to teach you that moves?" YoungBae Oppa said as he took some of this food , one by one the food come .  
"Yes , i still can't grasp it"   
We talked and eat at the same time.  
Suddenly, i feel my chest started to hurt.  
I put my hands on my chest,closed my eyes , as it started to hurt a bit more.   
"Ugh..."  
This steal their attentions. Seung Oppa immediately stand up and crouched and carried me ,   
JiYoung Oppa and SeungRi Oppa paid the bill and SeungOppa , YoungBae Oppa and Daesung Oppa went to Seung Oppa car (they come together) , YoungBae Oppa drive the car towards the usual hospital.  
"Take a deep breath ," said Seung Oppq as he tried his best to make the pain subsided.  
Daesung Oppa make a phone call to the hospital , to give the details.  
"O...opp...oppa .... Hu...rts..."   
I clutched my chest more and started to breath heavily, trying my best to control, while seung oppa tried his best too , he told Youngbae too speed up amd Daesung oppa asked if i have somethings that could help , i shook my head  
"Her usual med are empty and she supposed to get the new one tonight after dinner " explained SeungOppa  
"...khh..." The pain become more unbearable , tears started to wet her cheeks . she started to sobbing, TOP craddle his sister and trying to calm her down..   
"Is there no painkillers?!" Taeyang said ,  
"There's nothing!" Daesung replied,   
"How much longer?!" He continued.  
"Just a bit more , get ready alright!"  
Taeyang started to speed it up more.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As they arrived , the doctors and nurses already on stand by and they immediately take action , SongHyun , was put on the bed and the doctor injects something to calm her down , it did calm her a bit, and started to find the cause.

A while later, 

"Aish, so fast" Seung Ri hissed as he looked at some articles about them on his phone , and some paparazzi took a photo of them eating and Carried SongHyun to the car .   
JiYoung also saw the articles about him and SongHyun shopping ,   
"G-Dragon of BigBang and Luna , spotted being together at xx "  
"Big Bang's Spotted going to the xx hospital with Luna "  
" Luna appeared sick "  
And etc .  
Taeyang and Daesung are with TOP , waiting for the doctors.  
GD tell everything to the CEO.  
A while later , the doctors went out and talked to them in her hospital room  
"This time , is a sign that we should do the surgery as soon as possible"  
"But , her conditions didn't allow us ,"  
Said one of the doctors  
" why?" Asked TOP  
"Her immune is not strong enough , we afraid that if we forced this surgery on her currents conditions, there will be a side effect, like she will be very vulnerable and much more easier to get sick either it's just a light sickness or the dangerous one" one of the doctors continued.  
"Then , what should we do?" Asked Daesung.  
"For now , to suppressed this kind of attack , we will give medicines and also for helped the immune to become more strong . for now she have to focus on building her immune, we recommended she cut her work hour , it's much better if she take some breaks but light work should be okay . make sure she get lots of rest and no stress and to not push her self.Also,to stay at hospital for few days to make sire her conditions are stable " They explained.  
After that they left and only TOP still waiting for her to wake up.   
And to expalin everything to her as soo. As she wake up.

2 days passed ,

She still hasn't gives any sign of waking up , YG had made official statements regarding her conditions.   
And lots of wishes come and some of her friends and co worker send some flower or fruits , and some also come to visits.  
But , fortunately SongHyun wake up the next day , at midnight.   
Hours later , around afternoons.  
"Hyung , there's some visitors . is it okay for them to come in?" SeungRi asked between the door.  
That time , only GD and Daesung inside the room ,  TOP have works as well as Taeyang.  
"Who is it?" JiYoung Oppa asked , I'm still feeling quite unwell and weak.   
"Infinite , the new grup that debuted couple months ago"   
Daesung Oppa glanced at me and asked   
"Do you know them , as in close? "  
"Do you feel okay to meet them?"  
I nodded "i know them , let them in, Please , Maknae Oppa " i said to SeungRi  Oppa using his nickname that we usually used between us . He nodded and let them in  
"Hello, sorry for coming so suddenly, Luna-ssi , Sunbaenim" SungGyu the leader said after they introduced themselves.  
"Take your time , we have something to do" JiYoung Oppa said and left the room with Daesung Oppa and Maknae Oppa.  
"How is it going?" I asked   
"Everything going smoothly , how's your feeling?" Asked the Maknae,Sungjong  
"I'm feeling much better than hours ago" i smiled a bit.  
"Are you sure? " Myungsoo or known as L said his voice full of concerns.  
"We don't mind leaving if you still feeling tired , your health comes first after all" he continued and took a seat beside my bed as well as SungGyu , the others sitting on the Sofa a bit far but still close enough.  
I shook my head , " no , I'm very happy to have some visitors. I can't wait to get back to work too " i snickered.  
And i heard a scoff from the sofa.  
Turns out to be Hoya  
"If you keep working too hard then you will only making it worse you know"  
"You know , there's a lots of articles about you currently" SungGyeol continued   
"Huh?"  
"About the accidents " said Dongwoo  
I sighed , "seems like i have to make some statements in my SNS"   
They nodded.  
After quite a while , as soon as JiYoung Oppa , Daesung Oppa , Maknae Oppa with YoungBae oppa and SeungOppa back , Infinite took their leave.  
"I bought some dinner " YoungBae oppa said as he lift his arm up to show a plastic bag filled with take away .  
SeungOppa take a sit near the bed ,   
"Doctors said you can go home tomorrow, but they said to not work at least until next week , and that means you have day off till next wednesday ."  
I nodded and take some bite.  
"And here's some new med ," Daesung Oppa give it to me and explain it.  
'New medicines.."


	3. Chapter 3

During her day off ,  her manager currently re scheduling her schedule .   
Yesterdah she went home and now she stays at home for 2 days already and what she did are making some statements in her SNS and answering some questions, texting or calling friends or her Oppa(s) and she did some Vlive(let's just make it this app already available) .  
Right now she doing Vlive.  
"Hiii , It's Choi Luna " she smiled.   
Lots of viewers and hearts and comments coming.  
"Today, it's Q and A , just tell me your questions and I'll answer it the best i can ."   
She waited a while and started to answers.  
One question take her attentions.  
"Are you going to have surgery?are you going to hiatus ?? :""( "   
She recite the question.  
"Hmm..I'm not going to hiatus , yet."  
"Let's just say that , I'll have to do it ASAP , but there's some problem that hindered it. Umm...yeah , It's nothing that serious don't worry , but it's been postponed due to some personal things." She grinned sadly.  
And then there's incoming call ,  
"Oh?"  
"Gotta answers it , thank you for watching and heartss , love you guys" she waved and turn it off  
She answers the call  
"Oppa, everything okay?"  
"Everything is fine. how do you feel ?"   
He said with a voice full of concern ,   
"Myungsoo Oppa , thank you for asking , i feel much better everyday"   
"Hmm...that's great ..." L oppa Voice sounds faint  
"Oppa , I'll be okay" i said and smiled .

Since then , we become a close friend he become one of my best friends . sometimes we hang out together or with his members or our friends.there's some dating articles,but we both denied . I'm still too young to date and he are much older than me by 5 years . i still don't know the feeling of love , little i know , he slowly falling in love to me and me too. This may sound crazy he's older , but love isn't logical and love is boundless . i didn't know about his feeling until much later .   
In 2013 , something big happened to my life . it's very unforgettable for me.

I heard some knocks , Seung Oppa asked me to open it , i walked and opened the door.

I shouldn't opened the door and should just stay at my room

"...Mother...." My body stiffened, i feel all the painful memories started to surface , my palm sweaty and my legs started to lose energy , cold sweat formed my face and body.  
"S..song..songhyun , It's been a while , your brother inside right ..?" She said , she feeling awkward.

I know i should just let her in and i should just go inside my room that time. I regret it . Just as my ptsd started to getting better , why ....  
I know what i did wrong but i can't helped it.

"..why..."  
"Songhyun..?"   
"WHY ARE YOU HERE !!?" I shouted at the time SeungOppa also arrived at the door he wants to know what's wrong.  
Both of them shocked at my sudden outbursts.  
"I'M YOUR MOTHER OF COURSE I COULD VISIT MY CHILDREN , WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU , SUDDENLY SHOUTING AT ME , YOUR MOTHER !!"   
I gritted my teeth  
"You're not my mother, you're...just some woman than gives birth to me due to your responsibilities and taking care of me because of your obligations , you giving birth to me because your mistake !"   
She gasped and my brother stunned.  
Tears started to wet my cheeks.  
"...You heard that..."  
"SongHyun-a , it's not true ... I loved your father and i didn't give birth to you because of that . i love you , you were born out of love , but my relationship with your father takes turn to worse that's why we split up..songhyun-a , i love you you're my child , my blood and flesh" she also started to cry she tried to reach out for me.  
I slapeed her hand and bit my lips.  
"You...hurt me...and daddy...go...go away!!"   
"Song-!!" SeungOppa positioned himself in the middle he look at his mother , hug her and whisper .  
"Mother, i think it's best if you go back for now , I'll call you and visit you . alright?   
I'll handle her for now , please don't be worried."   
Then she reluctantly take her leave.  
Just as TOP turn to face her "What the hell, Song-"   
She suddenly collapsed and having a trouble breathing ,   
"SONGHYUN-A!!!"   
He immediately called for ambulances.  
He tried his best to make sure she could breathe, but her face colours started to fade this make him more panic.  
Her body temperatures also dropping , fortunately ambulances arrived sooner than expected , inside the paramedics tried to make sure her temperature didn't fall and make sure She is warm and breathing.  
As soon the arrived, the doctors bark orders to put her inside the operations room.  
TOP makes phone call to the members and soon they all arrived , one of the doctors that didn't participate in the operations talk to them to explain things.  
"The team (doctors) , actually didn't want to to teh surgery right now . but , her conditions are very dangerous right now and we don't have any choices, fortunately the side effect won't be very dangerous"   
"What kind of side effect ?" SeungRi asked , his voice are trembling  
"What triggered this?" Daesung also asked , Teayang and GD comforting TOP.  
"Her PTSD."   
TOP said , his voice sounds weak and full of fears.  
The doctor nodded , "Her ptsd , if this triggered she will have a hard time breathing , but this time it's much worse , since for around 2 - 3 years she currently building her immune , and making sure she's didn't overworked, and this also a way for her to slowly recover from her PTSD , but suddenly somethings big triggered her PTSD and this making her received as the beginning of her trauma. Like the reason of her ptsd."   
"So , her PTSD made her hard to breathe also triggered the attacks...?" GD said.  
"Yes , that is correct . Her Heart have some complications as you know , and the reasons of the attacks years ago is because it's starting to grow into more dangerous and this time her ptsd already makes her doesn't get any oxygen , and the sudden attack because of her hearts , making her heart to weakened and that's why she started to losing colour" 

The doctor explained much further and answers all of their questions.  
Her surgery took 8 hours .  
During the time , TOP called her father , GD told his CEO , SeungRi told her manager , DaeSung and TaeYang doing the paperworks.

The next day , her Agency release officials statements. 

"Choi Luna , will be taking a one year break due to personal reasons and for educations "

"When will she wake up?" Daesung brush her hair out of her face ,   
"She got out around 2 in the Morning , it's just been 3 hours , be patient , Hyung." Said SeungRi , he's busy with his phone taking care if some personal matters and answering texts about the news that coming from Friends .  
Then Sound of door opened .  
"I don't know how the reporters know where we are or paparazzi , but they currently in the front of the hospitals" he said as he put some drinks and foods on top of the coffee table.   
TOP sighed "it's a mystery . I'll go " he stood up , GD also follow him , " same here" .

News travels fast , TOP and GD went outside and meet a flash of light blinding them .   
Lots of questions were thrown   
"What happened?"  
"How is she?"  
"I heard she's fighting with someone !"  
"What kind of sickness she has?"  
"Why the secrecy?"   
They answered with , "it's what she want and we respect her decisions ,we don't know when will she decides to finally open up .plesse wait and respects her wish."  
"During her hiatus , she will focuses on her health and school , so we ask to give her privacy and to not disturb her during her hiatus . thank you."   
Then both of them went inside .

SongHyun slowly opened her eyes , it's still blurry , but she can see Daesung Oppa , Then Maknae Oppa , and Taeyang Oppa .   
I couldn't hear properly what They said but i saw Maknae Oppa running ,  
"...O..Oppa..?"   
"SeungRi-a calling for the doctors and JiYoung Hyung and SeungHyun Hyung too " Daesung oppa said , he held my hand , Taeyang oppa touch my cheeks.  
Out of instinct and habit , i snuggled toward his palm ,  
'Warm...'  
"How do you feel?" He said , his voice sounds very calming .  
"Um.....i think...not that...."   
Not long after that , the doctors came in with SeungOppa,JiYoung Oppa and Maknae Oppa.  
The doctors did check up and told me everything.   
The surgery was a success but this leave me with a weak heart they said , because since i was born , This body of mine really weak , Thankfully my immune is much better and strong.   
The next day ,   
My best friends come visiting .   
Akdong Musicians they instantly become my best friends , Lee Hi-ssi , 2NE1 unnies , and my Trainees Friends , Bobby and Hanbin my best friends since we meet the first time , our CEO , my dad even though just for a minute he's busy but I'm still very happy , and what makes me very happy is when , Myungsoo Oppa come visiting me he apparently ran to my room. This makes my heart and face warm , thankfully he come when my Brothers are out for a moment , they got work to do and they trust me enough and the hospitals to leave me alone.

I flinched when someone suddenly opened the door , with eyes widened i slowly turn my head towards the door.  
I saw Infinite's Visual L , Myungsoo Oppa.  
He closed the door and walked towards the bed ,   
"..O..oppa..."   
He hug me , "I'm sorry for barging , but i can't help myself when i heard the news , i really wanted to run to you that time right away . But , i can't leave my job , I'm sorry."  
Unconsciously i wrapped my hands in his neck and set my head in the crook of his neck , i snuggled. Myungsoo oppa , tightening his hug and bury his face in my hair .  
"It's okay , oppa.I'm very happy to see you."  
"...i miss you..." I continued .  
"SongHyun-a.... " his hands in my face , his eyes looking at me , i can't break the eye contact.

I can't stop starring at her , her white skin , her plump small kissable lips , soft , doe eyes , long eyelashes . I really wanted to kiss her , claim her as mine . But , she's still 16(korean age) , i have to endure it.

He suddenly kiss my forehead.  
I was shocked , but this didn't prevent me going red. I bet my face are red as tomatoes right now.  
He grins cutely . unconsciously , I pouted , he pinches my cheeks , "cute" he said , and embrace me again.   
I snuggled intentionally,  
'So warm...'


	4. Chapter 4

A week later ,   
I could go home . Since , that day , Myungsoo Oppa almost everyday visited , sometimes alone or with the members .   
He still hug and kissed my foreheads but only when we're alone , ever Since that time we become much more closer and I can't hide my joy everytime he visits.My brothers noticed it too , but they didn't asks me anything , thankfully. 

We always tries our best to stay in contact, sometimes we called each others at night . during my 1 year break , I'll focus studying and recovering . after all I'm in my last year in middle school.  
I'll enroll at SOPA High school. It's supposed to be this year, I graduated . but , I've been busy and somehow this happens and I've to miss the exams , and my attendance isn't that good . So , i was held back . it doesn't means that I've bad grades , i dare to say that my grades are one of the best.

Months later .   
Currently I'm at home , having 'me time' , my Brothers currently on tour , so I'm home alone , the house keeper already go home .   
"I'm bored , should I go out ?" I was laying on the sofa."maybe i could finish the novel that Namjoon oppa recommend ..." , Namjoon or Kim Namjoon he's one of my acquaintance we meet at music programs , i was visiting my brother and friends . he just debuted , at 2013.

Flashback couples months ago.  
"Boys , there's someone wants to meet you , behave!" Said a man , i take it as the manager . they said " Yes , Hyung".  
The manager, step aside and let me in their waiting room.   
" Hello , I'm Choi Song Hyun or Choi Luna . it's nice to finally be able to meet you , BTS" I bowed , They bowed too .  
"2,3! Bangtan . we're Bangtan Sonyeondan"  
"I'm the leader and rapper , Rap Monster or Kim Namjoon"   
"Suga or Min Yoongi , rapper"  
"J-Hope or Jung Hoseok , main dancer and Rapper"   
"Jin or Kim SeokJin , Visual and Vocal and the eldest"  
"Park Jimin , Dancer and Vocal"  
"V or Kim Taehyug , Vocal"  
"Jeon Jungkook , Maknae and Vocal and Dancer and Center"   
They said and then Namjoon-ssi continued "it's truly a pleasure to meet you , luna-ssi"  
"Luna-ssi , I'm a fan of you " said Jin ,   
"Thank you . Jin-ssi!!" I smiled .  
We talked quite long until time they have to perform. During that little time , we got so much closer and i ask them to call me SongHyun , and i called them oppa , also their maknae are the same age as me we hit it quite well. I learned a lots of Aegyo from TaeTae Oppa , some dance tips from Hobi Oppa and so on. 

We also exchanged contacts , about week ago Namjoon oppa recommend me to read some novel that he really like , so i bought it . I'm still half way done , it's really a good book tho.  
"Hmm, i think a cafe would be nice .." So I stand up and walk to my room to change , then my phone ringing.  
"Hello?"   
"Hey , it's me ."  
"Myungsoo oppa! . what's wrong? " i recognized the voice instantly.  
"Nothing , uhm...are you free right now?"   
"Yeah , I'm just going to spend some times at nearby cafe , why?"  
"Uhm , do you want to go somewhere with me? "  
"Sure , what should i wear?"  
"Great , I'll come by at 10 . just wear casual , maybe some face mask too and cameras"   
"Hmmm , alrighty~"

I looked at the clock , it's 8.45 morning rigt now, i have 1 hour to prepare .   
I decided to wear some high waist short , An oversized shirt , and put my stuffs inside my small bunny backpack . put some simple angkle socks , a round glasses , pink pastel face mask ,and walked downstairs to wait.  
At 9.50 , i heard some knocks , i went to open it and there stood MyungSoo Oppa, he wearing a simple shirt and some black jeans and sandals ,   
"Let's go" he smiled, he took my backpack and wear his mask and put it in his car , i locked the door and making sure everything is okay , then put my face mask and get inside.

"So where are you taking me, Oppa~?" I said as I fasten the seatbelts.  
"Somewhere , " he said , he looked at me and suddenly kissed my forehead.  
I shyly pouted , "Ya~!" Playfully hit his arm , he laughed and then started to drive .  
He turn some music , and I start to read the novel , and chitchat .   
"SongHyun-a" Myungsoo called her , but she didn't responds.He looked at her when its red light. He saw her sleeping   
, book on her lap , glasses also on her lap . she looks cute and innocent, he hurriedly took a pict of her . he decided to let her sleep . He also cover her with his jacket . 

2 hours later.

Songhyun rubbed her eyes , she look at the jacket , she look to her right ,  "oppa?"   
She doesn't Myungsoo at the driver seat , she looked around and find him , outside .   
"...Beach...?" She look at Myungsoo taking a picture , even it's still day , the views are priceless.   
She take her bag and wear his jacket and bring her camera out.   
" Oppa~!!" She called cutely,bit whining .  
"Oh , you awake?" He walk to her , "Why you didn't wake me up " she pouted , he ruffles her hair , he took her face mask and put it on her , and her glasses . "come , this beach have a pretty view "   
"You're right , and not crowded"   
only some people are here but they doubt they know them , since they use face mask and some glasses.  
Myungsoo Noticed that she's wearing his jacket this makes him warm and happy.

They spend hours in the beach , taking lots of pictures , scenery , silhouette .  
When they decided to go back , it's already evening. So Myungsoo suggests to have dinner and SongHyun agreed.

They stopped halfway , at some simple but cozy place . They took seat at the corner of the room to avoid eyes.Myungsoo sit across of her.

They finished their order. 

"Oppa , can i see ?" Myungsoo looked up from his camera , and give it to her . "oppa , when did you took this?" She showed it to Myungsoo , a pict of her back , "when you busy admiring the ocean"  
"It's beautiful , please send it to me " she gives him a cute smile. He ruffles her hair , "of course "   
"Here's your orders~" the waiter , put their foods.   
While eating , Myungsoo secretly took a photo of her eating . 'She still wearing it ' he feel himself swelling in pride and happiness.He smiled. Anyperson either male or female will melted seeing this.   
His gaze is full of love towards her. 

"Oppa , you're not eating?"   
"I'm eating" he took a bite .  
SongHyun , take her phone and capture him eating , " Ya~"   
"Once !" She giggled

While Myungsoo finishing , SongHyun brings her medicines, He watching her swallowing it. He felt a pang in his chest.   
'She's still young , she look healthy , but she's very fragile and vulnerable..a small body taking that many medicines...'  
'I want to protect her , be with her , i want to be her strength..'  
'I want to hug her and tell jer everything is alright , she can lean on me..'  
SongHyun noticed , Myungsoo staring at her . "oppa?"   
"..hm..?"   
"Something wrong?"  
"No, everything is alright." He shook his head and smiled.  
They finished their dinner , they walked out and it's already 8 .   
They arrived at her house.  
"Oh!" She gasped , "Oppa , I've been using your jacket the entire time! " she said  
"I'm sorry , I'll wash it and give it back okay?" Halfway shrugging the jacket , MyungSoo halt it.He hug her.  
"Keep it . You can use it. "  
"Today is a precious memory for me and ... I don't know if i should say it .. But.." He release his hug but his hands still in her shoulders.  
His foreheads meets hers.  
"I love you"  
They stare at each other ,   
He noticed how her eyes slowly get watery , she bit her bottom lip.  
"I..I.."  
She suddenly hug him , she hold him tight.  
"Love you too.." Her voice very small , but he could heard it and he tighten their hug .  
"You're 17 (korean age ) , I still remember the birthday party , you look very surprised that time. "  
"It really surprised me , i never thought that all of you throwing that party for me , I'm very happy."   
"But , really for a 17 years old , you look very young "   
SongHyun snuggled , feeling his warm .  
"What are we ?" She asked , "hmm, i want to make it official. But , we have to talk to our agency first.."   
She agreed , they release each other , she bid goodbye, and went inside the house. 

"Infinite's L spotted together with actress Choi Luna , yesterday "


	5. Chapter 5

The next day , the several hours after the articles come out . SongHyun currently sitting inside the CEO office.

"Luna , I know there's no dating restriction for you . but i want you to tell me , are you officially in relationships with him right now? "

"Not yet , but we indeed seeing each others.We wants to talk to our own agency first. Uncle , what do you think?"

"I don't mind , but I prefer if you officially start dating maybe after you turn 18(korean age) ."

"Thank you , uncle!. I'll tell you after i talk to him , okay~"  
SongHyun smiled brightly and she went out if the room , she went to one of the training room and meet Her friends.   
Lee SuHyun and Lee ChanHyuk.

"Oh , SongHyun , are you okay?" SuHyun asked .  
"I'm fine , let me crash here for a minute will you?" She smiled , "sure , take your time. SuHyun , come on don't bother her for a while , i think she need to talk to someone" he glanced and gives her a sly smirk.SongHyun playfully scoff.She take her phone out and make a call.

"SongHyun?"  
"Oppa , how is it ?"  
"They don't have any objection , yours?"  
"Same here , but YG-nim , said he prefer if we .. Make it official...when I turned 18."  
"Well , it makes sense.But , I don't want you to be taken by someone else .. Be mine?"   
SongHyun gasped , and the duo look at her , curiously.  
"I'm yours , oppa.."   
"I love you so much , looks like we ended up making it official , let's go on a date today"  
"Sure, I'm at my agency , pick me up?""  
"Yes yes , jagi~" he chuckles. 

After that , SongHyun smiled brightly with red face . "I'm officially in relationship!" Before the duo could asked she ran to tell her uncle.And let him make the official statements .

A while later ,   
SongHyun standing outside the entrances.she wearing a navy blue beret , and a tight lengths dress that looks like a Japanese Sailor Uniform in Navy Blue and some white ribbon , she also wearing a low heeled shoes that matches her outfits and a mid tight length black socks. She also wears a small rabbit backpack. She looks incredibly cute but mature , simply she looks stunning. 

A black car stopped at the entrances, the driver Window opened , MyungSoo smiled , SongHyun also smiled , and went inside.  
"You know , i really hate to said that over the phone" MyungSoo took her hands and gently rub small circles.  
"Huh?" SongHyun looks confused.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"   
Then , SongHyun understands what he means . she smiled , and released his hold and wrapped her arms in his neck ,   
" of course"   
MyungSoo hug her waist and gives her a kiss in foreheads.  
Then they went to lunch.

They walked with holding their hands. 

To the people that watching them, they think they are a very cute couple,beautiful couple . A Perfect match.

Ah-ri800 : i just saw L and Luna holding hand while walking to restaurant!   
Fgy78 : omgomgomg , i also saw them!!! They look so cute !! They are my otp!!!  
For4ver : ever since their dating rumor come out from years ago. I ship them ! Finally they are together!!  
Hateu33 : ...don't you think luna is too young..? They age gap is like 5 years..  
Ah-ri800 : to Hateu33 , it's not like it's illegal , she's already 17 in korean age , and age doesn't matter . 

"Oppa , shouldn't you tell your fans?" SongHyun asked as she toke a small bite of her Salmon steak.   
MyungSoo cutting his Beef and replied "hmm, of course , is today good ?"  
SongHyun put her utensils down and thinking about it.  
He take his phone out , and readying the camera , "Jagiya~ look here"  
SongHyun focussing her attentions to her Boyfriend looking abit confused , then Myungsoo click the captured.  
"...Oppa..."  
"What are you doing ?!" She shout silently , confused  
"Telling the fans" he said not looking away from his phone.  
He clicked send and smile towards his lovely girlfriend.  
"Done"  
SongHyun pouted , her phone suddenly vibrates , she look and there's some notification from SNS that mention her .  
She opened it.

-a pict of her -  
Today , we official started dating . it's sudden but please supports us !  
She looks very cute~  
Jagi~~   
@ChoiSong_Luna

"Ya~ , Oppa you could take a better photo of me rather than this sudden photo " she pouted.   
"You look cute , sudden or not .. Anyway , how's your brothers?"  
"They're fine , they coming home today......" She stopped .   
She gasped looking abit panic "i haven't tell my Brothers!"   
Just the perfect timing her phone rings.. And it's her precious SeungHyun Oppa.  
She immediately pick up  
"Oppa, you're at home already?"   
"Yeah , we need to talk . come home now"  
And he hang up.  
"What did he said?"   
"....he told me to come home now.. From the tone , i think he's kinda angry..?" Her voice full of uncertainty.   
"Alright , I also have to talk to your brothers too , well my Sunbaenim" he asked for the bill , he said it's his treat .   
They walked towards his car , holding hands.  
Peoples that recognizes them , taking some photos or silent screaming with his or her friends , excited seeing the newly formed couple.


	6. Chapter 6

On their way to SongHyun's house.  
"Oppa , are you sure you want to meet my brother right now?" SongHyun sounds really concern.  
"Yes , why ? Is it bad timing?" He replied , he didn't turn his head , focusing his gaze towards the road.  
"....I'm afraid that things won't do well... " her voice wavering.  
MyungSoo , patted her head , trying to comfort her . "it's okay , we never know of we never try "  
"Okay.." SongHyun said quietly , she praying for the best.

Later at the house.

Thankfully , only SeungHyun inside , SongHyun and MyungSoo sit infront of him .MyungSoo did his greetings as well as her brother.

"I'm not going to split you up. But , don't you think .. It's too early? You're still 17 , and he's 22 . "

"I believe there's no problems with my age , I'm already 17 and it's considered as an adult too." Said SongHyun.SeungHyun frowned , he look like want to object but MyungSoo politely interrupt.  
"I understand your concerns , but believes me , my feeling is genuine and we won't do anything that you concerns until she reached suitable age and i won't do anything that she doesn't want , We will have a healthy relationships.If that's what you afraid of." MyungSoo explain as he squeeze her hand lightly.

SeungHyun sighed , he seemed to be in deep thought. 

Their hands started to sweat but they still holding each others.

After 5 minute , that feels like hours for the newly formed couple . 

SeungHyun look up and smile , " I'll trust your words , but if he hurt you I won't stay silent . And i hope you both keep your words , HEALTHY relationship , and don't do anything funny before marriage" he said , this earns a red faces from them.  
SongHyun hug her brother tightly and grinned "thank you oppa!"  
MyungSoo also said his thank , "but , not all of us will be accepting this easily " he playfully said as he walked to his room

"Well , one down 4 to go " SongHyun jokingly said as she nudge her boyfriend.  
"Well that also went quite well " he chuckled , and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist , and kiss her crown .  
"NO PDA IN THE HOUSE PLEASE , NOT WHILE I'M IN THE HOUSE ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"  SeungHyun shouted from the other room , this made the newly couple flinched and giggle .  
"Well , no pda in the house .. For now " both couple whispering to each other and grinned . 

their relationship going well even though some said that SongHyun is too young , but lots of people support them . it's not rare to spot them together , they spend time together quite often , and Myungsoo even accompany SongHyun on her monthly check up . but they never kissed , they decided to not kiss until SongHyun 18 . they also got a nickname from the netizen (fans) "Perfectly Relationship Goal" or "Perfect pair" and lots. 

One Year Later , 3 weeks before their 1 year anniversary

"Happy 18th Birthday !"  
There all of her friends gathered at Choi Luna surprise party , inside some Restaurants , all of them spend time together and of course it's Luna's treat . The party last until midnight , there's lots of idols and actor actress models and some businesses man/woman . SongHyun going back with L , since it's also L that bring her there and made the surprise party.  

"There's one more place that i want to visit with you , is it okay? " he said as he took a seat at the driver seat.  
"Of course , lead the way ~ " She gives him a Smile.

They arrived at Han River ,  
" hmm , what are we doing here?" Asked SongHyun , MyungSoo point at the sky .  
SongHyun follow it and she sees the sky full of stars and there's some shooting stars.SongHyun gasped in awe ,  
" I know it's not much , but i hope you kind of like it " MyungSoo said as he hug her from behind and cover her with his coat that he wearing right now , SongHyun tilted her head and meet his eyes , she smiled  
"It's beautiful"  
MyungSoo captivated at the sight of her and he suddenly kiss her lips , their lips mold perfectly .  
Their first kiss is the perfect first kiss all women dreams.  
Soft , Gentle , Warm , you cann feel both of their feelings , it's perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

2016 , we started dating at 2014 so it's been 2 years since. We never had a big fights , everytime our arguments leads to fighting we always cool our head and talk it out. I also started to work again , during my 1 year break , lots of offers came and somehow book my time...  
I already at my last year of high school , next year I'll be graduating along my best friend , Jeon JungKook .   
I'm very close to bangtan's member , especially the Maknae line and Yoongi-oppa , I actually talented in music , but i choose modeling and acting instead.I also helped the composing and songwriting at YG and several artists , of course only my closest friends , I also known as SongLuna in that industry.

Kookie and I are very close , we likes to take selfies togethers and sometimes we took a silly photos like jumping together making silly poses , thankfully their fans accepts our friendships they even started to says that we're like long lost sibling..twins to be precise.   
We're not exactly looks alike but , could pass as a twins.  
I also likes to take an aegyo video or photos with TaeTae-oppa.  
So even if there's some paparazzi takes a photos of me and Kookie or the others , when we coincidently hanging out together , the fans already understand that there's nothing going on .   
Because ,   
I'm very loyal to my MyungSoo Oppa ~  
They often also spots me with my BoyFriend , sometimes with my other firends or Bangtan . So there's no misunderstanding as I always tell Oppa if i was going to hang with my friend and he did the same. I also hang out with the Infinite's members.

We are one of the hottest couple in korea and internationally.   
We did some photo shoot for a famous magazines.

Currently , I'm sitting at MyungSoo Oppa living room , he started living alone .  
"Oppa~" I cutely called ,   
He came from the kitchens , bringing juices for us.  
"Thank youu~" I lightly kiss his cheek , He sitted beside me , "are you bored?" He said after took a sip.  
I nodded , "but , i want to cuddle~" I put the juice to the table , and side hug him , he chuckled and hug me , peck my forehead.   
He then noticed some shows that his group recently guested. 

MC :  we want to ask what you guys think about L-ssi relationship, what do they like from your point of view.  
Hoya : Uhm, innocents. They relationships screams innocents but full of passions.  
SungYeol : yeah , that's right . They get along pretty well and both of them very understandings to each other and have a trust each other.  
WooHyun : I personally envy their relationships!!   
MC : oh , why ??   
SungGyu : They are so sweet to each others!  
SungJong : i think they can be Relationships goals .   
DongWoo : I wish to have a relationship like that in the future , i mean , they really understandings each other , beside the busy schedules they always make time even if it's just 5 minutes to at least Video Call when they can't meet.   
MC : woah , so sweet of you L-ssi , do you perhaps have some advices ?   
L shyly chuckled , he looks embarrassed , flustered , "Well , we tell everything if it's involving our relationships and if it's could cause misunderstandings , like when there's some kiss scenes , i told her and she did the same , we never really talk about works we just have a normal conversation and told when it's necessary.Both also have to understands each other , we knows each other schedule , so we could make times to meet or just call. i think that's it" he ended it with a smile.   
the members lowkey teasing him .  
and the shows went on.

"Awh , such a romantic" SongHyun giggled and kiss his cheek  
He smiled , "are you still up for your favourite bubble tea?"   
SongHyun nodded eagerly , you could see the sparkles of happiness in her eyes.  
"Ah , but do you mind if we visit my friends first?" She asked ,   
"Sure , who?"   
"Kookie ! Today is their comeback , i want to visit them "   
"Alright , so why don't we buy something on the way for them? food, maybe?"   
"Ooh , That's a great idea oppa ! . I'll make sure to buy lamb skewers , and going to tell kookie we're coming for a visit " she said , she peck his cheek and send messages to JungKook.

Messengers   
Twins : Kookie-ah ~~  
Twinnie : ???   
Twins : I'm going to visit and bring lamb skewers for you and Yoongi Oppa !  
Twins : Be grateful~  
Twinnie : REALLY?! , THANK YOUU .  
Twinnie : wait , are you coming alone ?  
Twins : nope , with Myungsoo oppa , we actually going to buy bubble tea but i want to visit you guys first~  
Twinnie : Ooooh , then we'll be waiting !   
Twins : YAP!

"Let's go , Jagi" MyungSoo Oppa said , he took his car key and opened the door , he already took my bag .   
I linkef our arms and we walked together toward the car

 

We greeted the staffs and some artists in the hallway , I found BTS waiting room and knocks.MyungSoo Oppa carrying the food , i offered to help but he refuse , so I at least carrying his small pouch since my stuffs also inside his pouch.

Then the door opened ,   
"Kookie~!!" He let us inside , I jumped and hug him , he slightly swirl me .   
"Hello , Sunbaenim . " He bow slightly to MyungSoo Oppa , and he did the same .   
"How about me?" I playfully punch his chest , because I'm way shorter than him , my height is 157 cm , and here i am a model and actress.  
We walked deeper , and meet the rest , we greeted each other and they greeted MyungSoo oppa with bow while they didn't with me , we just hug.

I sat at the sofa and Oppa sat beside me with his hand at my waist.  
"So , what's the song's title again?"  
"Blood , Sweat , and Tears. You gotta remember it , Luna" Namjoon Oppa said   
"Well , for your informations Namjoon oppa , you never tell me " I replied ,   
"I told you , SongHyun-a" Kookie said , he gave me a drink and To MyungSoo oppa too , "Sunbaenim"  , "Thank You , Jungkook-ssi" . Jungkook nodded and started to eat the Lamb skewers with Suga.

 

We talked a bit more until they were asked to go to the stage , and We bid farewell. Oppa and I walkes towards the car and drive to the bubble tea shop.

At the shop

We parked the car at the lot . We walked to the shop , He kept his arm at my waist and I Side hug him , we walked with our masks , I'm wearing my glasses and He wore a hat.  
Thankfully , nobody seems to notice , maybe only some people but at least they didn't do anything .   
When we arrived at the shop , we ordered and paid , we take a sit in the corner , the shop aren't crowded as it used to.  I think because it's WorkTime .

We sit beside each others facing the wall ,   
We opened our masks and let it cover our chins.  
"jagiya"  
"Hmm?" He then side hug me and pull me closer , I automatically let my arms wrap around him . He then peck my nose  
"Oppa~" I quietly whined , he chuckled and let our nose touched and he playfully rubbed our noses.  
I lightly slapped his back ,   
"You're so cute , jagi. I want a kiss " he said , "But we're in public , oppa" i whispered , i can feel myself flustered.  
He gaves me a begging look , "fine" .  
He grinned and kiss me .  
He tilted his head to deepened the kiss , covering my face , the kiss last for a minutes, we broke Apart to take a breathe and our drinks.

We walked out of the shop with our drinks.We walked around the street , it's almost 19.00 so we decided to call it off , Oppa drive me back to home .  
"Thank you for today ,Oppa" I kissed him ,   
He kissed back and hug me, he walked me to the door ,   
"Rest well , Jagi"  
"love you , oppa"  
"Love you more , jagi" he peck my forehead . 

And I opened the door and he also go to his place.


End file.
